


It's Just Guild Business

by Monstradamus



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Crime, Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstradamus/pseuds/Monstradamus
Summary: Zehrdaz is a Boros warrior working for the Ravnica Investigation Unit to help solve a case. But when the case gets to be too much, who's a minotaur to turn to? One-shot.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	It's Just Guild Business

**Author's Note:**

> _Welcome to another challenge piece for the Break the Cliche Challenge! This time around, I really struggled to pick a cliche to pick apart. While lots of cliches exist in the fantasy genre, a lot of those have already been broken before because of Magic's multiple worlds and various characters. So, I never felt like I could add anything "new" to what's already been done._
> 
> _However, I've decided to try something a little different this time around. I'll explain more at the end of the story. But, let's leave it at how I decided to look up crime show cliches to help me make this one possible._
> 
> _Also, before I begin, one quick note. Like many Vorthoses out there, I am tickled pink to learn that Magic's online stories are back, even if they aren't quite what they used to be. That being said, always remember, Magic's stories will go back and forth as time goes on, but one thing is certain: fanfic writers are always out there. Please make sure to support your favorite MTG fanfic writers with favorites, follows, kudos, and comments. We truly enjoy providing you free content because of our love and investment in these characters, even when the corporate end of WotC doesn't._
> 
> _I do not own Magic: The Gathering, its characters, or its magnificent worlds. Enjoy!_

Zehrdaz could not bear to look at the two smaller bodies lying on the tables on the other side of the room. It had already been bad enough when he and Kuvir had been sent to the scene. Blood everywhere and the minute he laid eyes on those tiny hands in the corner had been too much. He had stayed strong for Kuvir's sake. His partner expected him to be professional and strong. He could never understand how the keen-eyed vedalken could just stand there taking notes without so much as any reaction.

Instead, he tried to keep his focus on Varand as he spoke. If anyone could find any hints at where to start, it was through him.

The merfolk man was busy discussing what he had found on the body of the woman in the apartment, a finned hand covering her back up.

"She was killed with a single slice to the left carotid artery. Bruising here indicates she was held from behind, meaning the killer was right-handed. The slice itself is clean. Comes from a fine blade, professional-grade, I'd say."

"Meaning what?" Kuvir interrupted. Zehrdaz could see in the way his smooth forehead crinkled that he already knew what was being implied.

Varand remained as calm as ever. He knew to stick to the facts. It was the only way to reason with Kuvir. "It means that the killer was likely guilded, and had a standard-issue weapon on their person. This isn't something rough or jagged like you'd find among the Gruul or the Rakdos. Would you like to know my hypothesis?"

The vedalken scribbled more notes. "I'd like something more concrete than merely a 'hypothesis,' but I'll hear what you have to say." Both he and his partner knew to let Varand go on with his theories. On occasion, he could provide valuable insight.

"I won't know for sure until I can take some samples from the wound, but it looks like a small blade. Something you would see among the Orzhov, the Simic, or...the Azorius."

Zehrdaz sucked in a breath, waiting for Kuvir's response.

"Are you suggesting corruption within the Senate?" he asked, his tone becoming shorter.

Zehrdaz stepped in, placing a hairy hand on his shoulder. "Remember, every guild has a dark side," he said, remembering the words of a frightened Selesnya cleric he had desperately tried to help once. "We can't rule out any possibilities."

"Yes…" said Kuvir with a sigh. "I suppose that's true. Would you consider the Dimir as a possibility? Small, concealable blades are their specialty."

Varand gave a wry smile. "I thought they didn't exist."

"On the record, they don't, but humor me for a second."

"Off the record, anything's possible."

"Did she suffer?" Zehrdaz asked, remembering all the blood.

"Death would have been within a few seconds. It would have been quick."

"And the children?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Varand seemed to sense his distress but knew Zehrdaz preferred the truth over lies to make him feel better. "Not as quick. Both had blunt-force trauma to the head, and it may have taken longer. I imagine they heard a commotion and went to see what had happened. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the killer probably wanted no witnesses."

He already started grinding his teeth. "Damn," he said in a hushed whisper. "At least he left the little one alive."

Kuvir added, "The babe was probably asleep. He may not have even known he was there."

"Good. At least there are small mercies."

"What will happen to him?" Varand asked.

"For now, he will be taken in by the Conclave. They care for the strays and orphans all the time. They'll do the best they can."

"Is there anything else you can tell us now?" Kuvir asked.

Varand sighed. "You should probably be looking for the husband. Among the woman's effects was a ring on her finger, meaning she probably was still married to him. Question is, is he missing…"

"Or the killer?" Zehrdaz finished. "That's going to be our first priority. But first…"

Kuvir rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling I know where you're going to take us next."

* * *

Melei seemed to like making a game out of having Kuvir and Zehrdaz find her when they needed her. Having to make someone big and wide like Zehrdaz have to squeeze among crowds and back alleys or making Kuvir tolerate her nonsense was great fun to her. Today, she had picked a hidden side street that required an extensively winding route to get to, making Kuvir already frustrated when they approached.

"So, my boys in the investigation unit need my help, eh?" she said, twirling her lucky dagger in her hand. "Good, cause I was getting dreadfully bored lately. Do you realize how hard it is to go straight?"

"Not in the mood for your antics right now," Kuvir said. "You know the routine by now."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine. I get why the Rakdos think you Azorius lot are so boring. No time for fun at all. You got anything to say to me today, hairy?" She looked to Zehrdaz.

The minotaur was busy trying not to scrape his horns against the tight walls for the third time this trip. "We just have some questions about our latest case," he answered.

"You always do. What do you already know?"

Kuvir began flipping through his notes. "First victim was a woman, as yet unidentified officially, though likely owner of the home. Cut across the throat. Two of her three children were also murdered, both bludgeoned."

Zehrdaz winced. Melei began to pace. "Forced entry?" she asked.

"It would appear not."

"A cut across the throat. That's awful messy and difficult to pull off when someone is struggling against you. Definitely not the easiest way to off someone." She flashed a grin. "I would know, of course. But, this suggests something driven by passion, strong emotions. It's personal to them."

Kuvir did not seem convinced. Then again, Zehrdaz thought, he really did not put a lot of stock in the former Dimir's expertise on profiling. "The notes from our medical examiner seem to suggest something more related to guild business. The knife used…"

"Just because a weapon suggests a guild involvement doesn't mean it's necessarily 'guild business.' This was more about hurting her personally. Have you found the husband?"

"We're looking for him," Zehrdaz said.

"Start there. If guilds are involved, I can't imagine they had a happy home life. After all, guild business has a tendency to break relationships." She said that last sentence pointedly at the minotaur. His eyes narrowed. "That's all I can give you for now. I'm always available if you get stumped again."

"We'll keep that in mind," Kuvir said before turning away briskly.

Melei was about to leave them as well when Zehrdaz grabbed her wrist. "What are you going on about with 'guild business.'"

She smiled and shrugged. "Just be careful where you go. Your secrets aren't always so secret."

She felt the wind knocked out of her when Zehrdaz slammed her against the wall. "I don't have time for games. What do you know?"

"I've seen you hanging out in the Rakdos neighborhoods lately," she coughed. "And let's just say it isn't some wholesome tavern you're going to. Some of the places you're going are...shall we say, more explicit. Trouble at home, hm?"

He snorted. "What I do is my business, and I don't like the idea of some Dimir snoop like you getting your nose in it."

"And here I thought you were the 'good one,'" she laughed. "All I'm saying is watch out. There are eyes everywhere in this city, and not all of them are as nice as me. Someone might decide to sell your secrets. If you intend to keep your own happy home, you might want to keep yourself in line."

His eyes narrowed. "You know nothing about me or my homelife." He started to storm off.

"True, I have a hard time picturing who would put up with you," Melei called before vanishing once more. "Hope you buy her something pretty to make up for it."

Zehrdaz started grinding his teeth. Apparently there were days where she could get on his nerves. Now he was starting to understand his partner's frustrations with her.

* * *

"It's 'bout time you showed up," Skarlo, their commanding officer greeted. "I hope you had a good reason for taking your sweet time to get here." The goblin crossed her arms and looked up at them.

"We went to see Melei," Zehrdaz answered, trying hard to keep his tone from revealing his anger at their profiler. "She seems to think it was a crime of passion."

Kuvir shook his head. "And that's possible, but I think it highly unlikely. The evidence suggests otherwise. Did the rest of the investigation team find anything after we left?"

The answers seemed to satisfy Skarlo. She nodded and answered. "Yes, just outside the building, they found an Orzhov hand-knife discarded, covered in blood."

Kuvir's mind was already working a mile a minute. Zehrdaz could see that calculating look in his eyes. "Orzhov," he said. "That would make sense, given their hold on the neighborhood. We may just be looking at a tithe collection gone wrong."

"We've already sent the blade to Varand to examine, but he has already identified the body of the woman," Skarlo said, motioning for them to follow her. "She was Liedra Brens, a collector for the Orzhov. The home is registered in her name."

Zehrdaz stopped in his tracks. "Wait. You mean that she was the one involved in the Syndicate?"

Skarlo turned to him, shaking her head. "Yes, women can be a part of them too."

"No, I just mean that the murder took place in her own home. She wasn't going out collecting that day, so…"

"It may have been someone she collected from who had found her and decided to take care of their debts personally," Kuvir added.

Skarlo started leading them down the halls towards the interrogation rooms. "Boys, I appreciate you both being on the ball with your speculations, but enough guessing. We need some answers. You can start by questioning the husband." She pointed through the window at the small, slight man sitting at the old wooden table in the room, his eyes bloodshot.

"You found him?" Zehrdaz asked, a little disappointed they did not get to handle the footwork on their own.

"He found us," she corrected. "Seems that word traveled fast. Anyway, he came here, and refused counsel. For now, I see that as a good sign. See what you can learn."

She left the two to debate their strategy. Kuvir was already going through his notes. Zehrdaz only stared at the man behind the glass. "I don't like this," he said.

The vedalken looked up at him, blinking with uncertainty. "Really? You don't trust him? I thought you were the one who always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Where's this coming from?"

The minotaur shook his head. "Something just doesn't seem right about all of this. It's too convenient, you know? He just happens to be the only one out of the house when all of this happened?"

Kuvir sighed and shrugged. "I admit, it is something I'm curious about too. But I think we need to approach this gently. If it is all an act, he's selling the 'mourning husband' bit really well right now. We ought to go along with it to see if we can get him to talk."

Zehrdaz only crossed his arms.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret," Kuvir said. "Skarlo will have both our heads if we mess up an opportunity like this."

"Fine."

Kuvir took the lead, opening the door, and taking a seat in front of the man. Zehrdaz only stood in the corner, still watching the man with a wary look. Kuvir began scribbling away as he talked. "Mr. Brens, is it? We'll try and make this as quick as possible."

He only shook his head, eyes still moist with tears. "I only just found out. I was out in the market, and I returned home to find the place overrun with Azorius investigators. Please...how did it happen?"

Zehrdaz shared a weary glance with Kuvir and answered. "We can discuss the details...later. We would appreciate your cooperation as much as possible at this point."

He buried his head in his hands. "It's bad, isn't it? You don't want to tell me because it's that bad, right? Oh, gods!"

Kuvir reached out and gave the man's hand a gentle touch. "Sir, let's try and focus on finding out who did it. We need you to try and remember as much as possible. When did you leave this morning?"

He would not even meet their eyes. He only stared off towards the stone walls, as if talking to an invisible entity. "I don't know. It was early. Sun was up. That's always the best time to find the fresh foods. I went as far as Vitu Ghazi, and came back."

"That seems pretty far to go for a few vegetables," Zehrdaz remarked.

"I don't usually trust the stuff coming from the Golgari. I prefer getting what I can from the Selesnyans. Seems more...sanitary."

Kuvir looked to Zehrdaz, and shook his head. The minotaur shrugged. Kuvir continued, "Right, well, did you notice anything or anyone peculiar when you left? Anyone that caught your eye when you left?"

"No...I didn't. I don't really look at people all that much. It...it was the same as always, I guess."

"What about your wife? What exactly was her position in the Orzhov?"

He shrugged. "She was only a tithe collector, nothing too high up the chain of command. It's an enforcement position. She had the training. I always knew she could take care of herself when clients got...rough."

Zehrdaz could see that look in Kuvir's eyes. He had finally found a small window. "Do you know of any of your wife's clients that might have wished ill upon her? Anyone in particular stick out to you?"

"No, I...I mostly stayed out of her work when possible. I knew she mentioned a few here or there that would attempt to get violent, but she always handled them." His eyes began to water again. "Oh, gods, you don't think…"

"We're not sure, yet," Kuvir answered. "That's what we're trying to figure out. We all know that guild business can get...complicated."

He shook his head. "I didn't like what she did for them. I don't trust them, to be honest. I don't think she ever did. But we both knew what life was like for the unguilded. She didn't want our children to grow up like that. I worried about her a lot. You know? Having to go and...you know, rough up clients. I just always pictured the worst would happen to her. But, well, she had the training. She knew how to take care of herself, how to fight back. I find it hard to believe that anyone could have overpowered her."

Now it was Zehrdaz who saw his window of opportunity. Things just were not adding up in his mind. Furthermore, he knew how these sorts of things usually shook out. He began to circle around the man from behind, hoping to steady his own heartbeat. He had to stay focused.

"I suppose it is possible that it could have been someone rather strong. That might help us with the profile. But do you think it's possible it could have been someone close to her, someone she trusted, someone she didn't think would attack her?"

"You mean, someone she would have known?" His voice caught in his throat. "No, I can't believe that. Everyone we knew loved her! I can't think of anyone who'd want to harm her."

The minotaur put one of his meaty hands on the man's shoulder, his grip tightening a little. "Well, see, the thing is that whoever killed your wife and children entered the house without struggle, as if your wife let them in. Or... perhaps they never entered the house."

Now the man started to sense something wrong. His look became incredulous. "What are you implying?"

Kuvir closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. So much for their cooperative interview.

"See, I'm thinking," Zehrdaz said, "that maybe things weren't so great between the two of you. Guild business always puts strains on families. Maybe you think that you'd like a little freedom from the whole thing. Maybe you find a little someone else. Maybe, you start to think that you want out of this life your wife has created."

"Are you suggesting I killed her myself?" He started to stand and walking towards the door. "I think I'm going to want my lawyer now."

That seemed to set the minotaur off. He grabbed the man's shoulder again and slammed him against the wall. "Your wife, and two of your children, those two innocent children, are dead! And you've given us nothing! Do you even want to find out what happened? I'm starting to think not, and I'm getting sick of this little act of yours."

"Let me go! This is uncalled for! I will -"

"You'll what?" Zehrdaz snarled. "You'll find a way to get rid of me too? When I'm done with you…"

"Enough!" Skarlo had thrown open the door, putting an end to the conversation. "You, my office, now! Lyev Kuvir, see to it that Mr. Brens gets in contact with his lawyer."

Zehrdaz reluctantly let the man go and stormed into Skarlo's office, still seeing red. She slammed the door behind them. "I'd like you to start talking. What do you call that back there?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I lost my temper, okay? He wasn't giving us any information, and I just lost it, you know. It's a minotaur thing."

"I'm not buying that for a second. You know better than this, and you know how to interrogate. I even have trainees watch your technique. And are you seriously going to try and pull the race card with me on that?"

Zehrdaz shook his head and sighed. He did not have an answer for her this time.

"I see. Well, I'm going to take a guess and say this case is getting to you. I don't know why, and I don't care to know right now."

Kuvir came in after a knock. "Everything's taken care of, but I'm pretty sure we won't be hearing anything from him anymore. So much for him being a cooperating witness."

"Kuvir, I…" Zehrdaz began.

The vedalken merely held up a hand to silence him. "No, I really don't want apologies right now. I want answers. What happened to 'I talk to people like they're not automatically suspects,' hm?"

"Look, I don't know. I just…"

"We're done here," Skarlo interrupted, preventing what would likely become an ugly fight between the partners. "Zehrdaz, you're going home for the day. Kuvir will take things from here. I don't know or care to know who you come home to, but I get the feeling you need them now. And when you come back, you'd better give me a good reason not to throw you off the case, understood."

He could have protested, could have argued that he still needed to solve this. It was the truth. Seeing those bodies in Varand's lab had really gotten to him. He had to figure out what had happened, if anything for them. Yet, he knew arguing with the goblin would be futile, and in truth, maybe he did need to distance himself from this for a little while. He only gave a frustrated snort before turning away and leaving.

"You think some time away will help?" Kuvir asked as he left.

"Maybe, maybe not," Skarlo answered. "But I can't have him making any more big mistakes like that right now. The truth is, guild business always has a way of making us into people we don't even recognize. It affects us in ways we can't imagine."

"So, do you think sending him home was the wisest idea for that? If guild business has affected him that much…"

She shook her head. "Hard to say. We don't want it to, but then we do let it affect who we are at home. I just hope he has the support he needs back there. I know I didn't." Kuvir gave her a curious look. "And no, that's none of your business."

* * *

Zehrdaz did not mean for the door to slam behind him when he got home. While he had calmed down a little on the walk back, he still felt tense.

"You're home early," a gravelly voice called. "Bad day?"

He debated how to answer that question. "It wasn't my best," he finally said.

Bare feet padded into the living room and Krubix stood in his favorite robe looking him over before reclining on the chair in front of him. Despite being a squat and balding goblin, Krubix had a way of looking refined, no matter the setting. He almost looked like a charming feline, stretched out on the chair like that.

"Well, I'm all ears," he said, motioning for Zehrdaz to sit in the chair beside him.

The minotaur smiled, shook his head, and sat. It was hard to refuse his boyfriend when he was cheerful like this. "I...let things get out of hand today," he answered.

"Oh, dear. Do I want to know all the gorey details?" Zehrdaz crossed his arms, unsure if he wanted to answer. Krubix reached out and stroked the fur on his arm. "Look, they don't understand you sometimes. You get very personal about cases. You actually feel for the victims. Now, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Zehrdaz knew that Krubix would get him to answer one way or another. They had always promised to have no secrets between them. Yet, it was hard for him to get the image of those two small bodies out of his head.

"You don't have to tell me now, you know."

He buried his head in his hands. "There were children involved this time, two of them dead."

"Oh, gods…"

Zehrdaz shook his head. "I just...I just had to do something. It was like, I owed it to them to find answers, and I'm not getting any. I just lost it during an interrogation and couldn't stop. All I could think about was them. Who would be so cruel?"

"This world is cruel to its people," Krubix answered. "Everything about this place is cruel to everyone. But that's why you're here. You're trying to make this world better."

"Fat lot of good that's doing." Zehrdaz sniffed. "I suppose that's why I have you. You always try to see the good in the world."

The goblin shook his head. "There is no good in the world. There are good people who try to leave this world a better place than when they came to it. That's what I believe you're doing. I know you don't always see it since you have to see the worst of things. But you really are. Sometimes, though, I think you let the victims...the people get to you. You feel too much for them. I like that about you, but maybe you do need to step back, just this once."

Zehrdaz sighed. "I have to know what happened to them. I have to find the bastard who did this and make them pay."

Krubix was silent for several minutes, thinking it over and looking at the minotaur intently. Zehrdaz knew what this was. Krubix had a knack for reading people. It was why he was so good at his own work. As an entertainer among the Rakdos, he always had to know how to read a crowd.

"Okay," Krubix said at last.

Zehrdaz shrugged. "Just like that? You're not going to try and stop me?"

"No, I know you, and I know you'll do the right thing. In your big heart, you always put the people of this city first. But you're not going to do it without a clear head." He stood and kissed him on the temple. "I'm making tea. We'll eat before I have to leave for work, and you'll get a good night's rest. You'll go back in tomorrow fresh and ready to crack some skulls."

In truth, that did feel like the right thing to do. There had been so many crimes that Zehrdaz could not put out of his head, so many people whose lives were disrupted by the delicate balance that was more of a cold war between the guilds. He wanted to help every one of them, to end their suffering. But that just could not be done, not here in Ravnica. Krubix was right. He needed time away from it all to process it. More importantly, he needed time to see the things that were actually nice in this world, like the goblin standing before him that he loved dearly. The minotaur relented. "Okay, are you sure you didn't want me to go see you tonight?"

Krubix laughed. "You know, you don't have to see every single one of my shows. It's practically the same routine every night. But, I do appreciate having at least one member in the audience there to see just me."

"Oh, alright," Zehrdaz said. He sighed. "Thank you. I really needed you right about now to help get my feet back on the ground."

He smiled. "I'm just glad to know there's at least one person out there keeping this city safe, but I would rather he do so knowing he's got something important between those horns."

"I'll remember that." Not for the first time in his life did Zehrdaz wonder where he would be without the goblin who made his life feel stable.

**Author's Note:**

> _So, you may be wondering, what exactly did I just read? Well, I'll explain that in just a moment. To begin with, when drafting this story, I decided to look at crime show cliches, and there were quite a lot to choose from. However, one of the most frequent that came up was the idea of how the "muscle" detective usually has an unstable home-life or makes themselves distant from their family. Thus, that was the cliche I decided to play with, hinting that someone like Zehrdaz should be this cold and aloof figure who probably pushes those he loves away from them just to turn things around._
> 
> _But back to your question. For a while now, I've been knocking around the idea of doing something in the vein of a Law & Order: Ravnica Investigations. I've been planning out the characters, some of whom you've met now, and a couple of cases for them to try and solve. This is a sort of promo piece for that idea, just to test the waters with readers. If this is something you'd be interested in seeing more of, I'd love to hear from you about it. If it's something you don't think would be great, also let me know, and I can scrap the idea and move onto other projects._


End file.
